


Kloktober, Oct. 10th: Abigail Appreciation Day!

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [10]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: I decided to go with something cutesy, in an AU where all the guys have gotten over their crush on Abigail (Nathan included, because...look, she can do better. I love Nathan, I do, but she can do better! She’s a strong beautiful lady who I want the best for!)Synopsis: It’s her birthday! Maybe! The guys are certain it is, at least! And even if it isn’t, she’s getting the best birthday she could ask for (within the abilities of the Dethklok boys, of course.) But it’s still pretty good, and they mean well.
Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Kloktober, Oct. 10th: Abigail Appreciation Day!

“Guys, this isn’t nece-” 

“No!” Pickles protested. “It’s your birthday, you deserve this!” 

“Actually-” 

“Let usch schpoil you!” Murderface shouted. “Everybody wants to be schpoiled on their birthday!” 

“I agree,” Abigail tried again. “Although, some people-” 

“We gets you a cake!” Toki cried, pushing a cart into the room that held not one, but five cakes. “We couldn’ts choose just one, so we each picks a cake for you.” 

“We gotta sing!” Nathan added. “Hang on, hang on...I didn’t warm up.” 

“For the birthdays song?” Skwisgaar scoffed. “You don’t warms up for that!” 

“I’m a professional!” 

“If I could just let you know something, quickly-” Abigial started, but the song had begun, and then stopped as Skwisgaar and Toki began to argue with Nathan, Pickles, and Murderface over the lyrics of it. 

She didn’t have the heart to tell them. 

They were a month early. They’d gotten so close. But it really wasn’t her birthday yet, and they’d put so much effort into it...

Every room she had been in had balloons with her name on them. There had been two flower deliveries already, and she was sure three more were due before the end of the day. Every meal, from the breakfast pizza, to the spaghetti lunch, was in the shape of a heart (the spaghetti less so than the pizza, but she could respect that they had tried, since both meals so far had tasted very homemade, which was an interesting taste with the boys as cooks.) 

“Can I interrupt?” she asked. “I can see what you’re trying to do, and I want you to know I appreciate it.” 

They paused, eyes on her. Ever since they’d gotten over their crushes, it had turned into an odd thing where they didn’t quite see her as a weird mother figure or anything like that, but they were smart enough to listen when she spoke (an admirable achievement, according to Charles.) 

“But...” she hesitated. She could tell them the truth. “You know, I don’t even care about the song. I care that you guys went to all this trouble. I think I can allow a break from recording for cake, if you guys-” 

She bit back a snorting laugh as they dove back to the cart, plating up not for themselves, no, but for her. A slice from each cake, handed to her all at once. 

Had anyone told her in the past that she would eventually end up working for the dumbest, yet somehow sweetest, biggest metal band on the planet, she would have scoffed. Had they continued to tell her that she would end up getting birthday cake at least three months out of the year, due to their inability to remember or write down birthdays correctly on a calendar, she would have laughed. 

But in the end, it was pretty damned good. 

And they hadn’t even gotten to the mountain of presents yet. 


End file.
